Blödh Wyrda
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: *2 years post Inheritance* Galbatorix's death has its costs, and someone will have to pay. When Murtagh and Thorn find something outrageous in the Spine, our heroes will have one goal: Free Alagaësia from the new dark era. EraxArya MurxNas RorxKat. .:R&R:.


Blödh Wyrda

* * *

><p>Summary: *2 years post Inheritance* Galbatorix's death has its costs, and someone will have to pay. When Murtagh and Thorn find something outrageous in the Spine, our heroes will have one goal: Free Alagaësia from the new dark era. EraxArya MurxNas RorxKat. .:R&amp;R:.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Rise of the Beginning <strong>

**A/N:** _Hi there!_

_So… I must say everything you should know about this story, before your read. I'm sorry if it's annoying, but you should know a few things that happened in these two years. _

_Eragon didn't come back to Alagaësia yet; Murtagh and Thorn are still in their healing trip; Arya is more focused on her work, more than ever; Nasuada and Arya became closer friends; Alagaësia has been peacefully ruled; It's winter. _

_Okay. Next topic: I'm planning 25-30 chapters for this one. I hope it goes as planned. _

_You should know me from "Truth or Dare?". I'm __**not**__ stopping that story. Not at all. _

_This is __**not **__going to have any Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues. I actually do hate them, don't worry. Every OC in this isn't going to look human, elf, dwarf, Urgal or werecat. They won't even have a name, and they certainly won't be pretty. _

_This intends to contain spoilers__, as a continuation to Book IV of Inheritance Cycle, Inheritance. _

_I think you are ready for this read! I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review, and tell me what you thought! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_I only own the plot, the characters and the places and everything related to the Inheritance Cycle books belongs to Christopher Paolini._

* * *

><p>The silver moonlight shone brightly through the night. The small stars traced patterns in the dark, deep sky. The time was calm, as if it stopped. It seemed much deadly between the cold trees of the great, mysterious forest, the Spine.<p>

The cold trees created an illusion of a labyrinth for those who adventured themselves and risked their own heartbeat to enter the Spine.

"It iss time."

Soon, low, hard voices crept into the air, by the insides of the forest. Words intertwined with each other, creating a dark, mischievous song, accompanied with an obscene melody. As it ended slowly, a hooded creature stepped in front of the others, assuming to be the leader.

"Rïsa!" He shouted to the whole moon, cutting the silence like a sharp knife. "Rïsa, blakathern, rïsa!" His allies started to repeats his words, raising their voices at each time, involving a creepy rhythm.

After what seemed like an hour of invocation, a crack sounded through the trees, through the air. The song lowed once again, and respectively, ended, letting the cold time rule again. The only sound was the rigid breathing of the creatures positioned in a circle, and the soft wind against their cloaks that hidden their faces.

Another crack.

"Rïsa, blakathern, rïsa!" The chancel began again, this time; more powerfully. The sanctuary's voices began as well, raising the same song, the same invocation. After another long period of time;

A winch.

The voices stopped with the sudden sound.

The sensation of loneliness soon disappeared. The surroundings became full of unknown presences, making the creatures named Ra'zac became more alert, their attention focused on every crack of the forest that evolved them. Branches and old woods started to break, every time closer, and closer to the circle of the crow-alike rest of specie.

In a blink of an eye, a black scaled creature crawled between two Ra'zac, disguising under the branches, in the meeting of one of them, the leader. It stood up, showing its yellow eyed face. "It iss time." The Ra'zac repeated.

"_As you wish._" The black, nose-less creature named Blakathern growled, showing up its fanged teeth.

Soon, the others of its kind crawled next to him, trailed their way between the circled Ra'zac as well, growling and winching dangerously, breaking and biting branches on their way.

They stood up respectively behind their commander, like a two hundred army. "Now."

More winches, growled and screams filled the air up to the skies, in that full moon night. The starts seemed to shake in their honor. A new threat has become, and no one will ever know what to do to stop it.

Maybe it's just because it simply can't be stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. That took me awhile…<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it, but don't forget; **it's just the prologue**. The chapters will be longer and more complex, as I don't want to reveal too much._

_Yes, the Ra'zac are alive. You'll know how, sometime._

_Please review, favorite and follow, tell me what you thought and give me some ideas of what you would like to read._

_Love, **AnnaDragonRider**. _


End file.
